


All Action Has A Reaction.

by 1DwearsCROCS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit content in later chapters, Feelings, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death but not really bc he's a dog, Swearing, Teenagers, This is an experiment so tell me if you likey, Trauma, Underage boys kissing, but it's still traumatic, read the notes for your own benefit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DwearsCROCS/pseuds/1DwearsCROCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis, and Max, "the Three Musketeers", are best friends. But when a disaster strikes home, it triggers a chain of events that pull Louis and Harry closer than they've ever been.<br/>That was really dramatic, just read the damn story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Action Has A Reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. This is my first published fic! Hooray! So far it's a oneshot, but if it gets a good response I have plans to expand it into a chaptered fic. If anything I'll turn it into a series and add little bits when they pop into my head. If I continue, there WILL be smut and boy feelings and such :3 SO! Lemme know what you think and if you want me to continue, say so, yo! You can comment/inbox me here or DM/tweet me @1DwearsCROCS :) xx Thanks fer readin!

At the age of 6, Harry was already a charmer. He smiled brightly and made a lot of friends. He claimed though, that his very best friend was not a fellow nursery student, not even a human. Harry's best friend was a dog. His big dog Max, with two-tone eyes, silky blackened fur, and simply the waggiest tail you ever did meet. Harry and Max were inseparable at home. Max slept in Harry’s room most nights, often on his bed. Max would be waiting by the door for Harry to come home, and whimpered at it when he left. They watched TV together and Harry snuck dinner scraps to Max under the table, the shaggy dog licking his fingers clean. As Harry grew, so did his relationship with Max. Harry could walk him any where within a five block radius of home at age ten. By age eleven he was allowed to spend sunny Saturday afternoons at the park downtown. Harry was busier with school the older he got, spending less time at home and more time getting an education or singing in musicals, but Harry and Max’s bond was strong as ever when they were together. 

In grade 7, Harry made a new friend, which soon became a best friend. The boy was Louis Tomlinson, the tall, thin, bright-eyed boy in the year above. They met at lunch the first week of school. Harry was sitting with his friend from his own year, Niall, a loud, bottle-blond, Irish boy, and Niall’s grade 8 friend Liam, a shaggy brown-haired boy with a passion for music and a very expressive face. Harry caught a glimpse of someone walking behind him when he set his tray down beside Niall. The presence didn’t move on, however. A pair of boys rounded the table to stand beside Liam, opposite Niall and Harry. The tan boy stood beside a blue-eyed one grinned at Liam. 

“Hey Liam and Niall, can we sit with you?” The tan kid asked, though he seemed certain of the answer he would get, already setting his tray beside Liam.

“Yes, Zayn, of course!” Niall spoke loudly. Zayn and the blue-eyed brunette with a slim and angular face smiled and sat simultaneously.

“Harry, this is Zayn and Louis, they’re in my grade,” Liam introduced the students. Zayn nodded in greeting. Louis turned his head to the curly fringed boy with green eyes and a round face sitting across from him.

“Hi,” Louis said with a nervous voice and a small shy smile. His eyes, however, were not shy. They were bright and captivating and they looked pointedly at Harry.

“Hi,” Harry replied, smiling with his pretty teeth, his soft cheeks pulling into dimples. “I’m in Niall’s grade.”

Louis nodded, “I’m in Zayn and Liam’s, but I’m turning fifteen this year."

"Oh?” Harry questioned. He didn’t want to be rude and ask why he was older, afraid of insulting his new acquaintance by calling him stupid.

“I went into nursery a year late. My mum wasn’t ready to let me go.” Louis rolled his eyes, but was softly smiling. Harry chuckled.

“Momma’s boy, huh?” Harry teased. Louis was surprised at Harry’s jibe.

“Pretty much, yeah.” He smiled.

“Me too.” Harry grinned brightly before dropping his gaze to his lunch and forking food into his mouth.

“’Least I don’t also look like a baby in grade six.” Louis threw out, going for banter. Harry stopped mid-chew.

“’Least I don’t have a creepy mustache in grade 8,” Harry said through his mouthful. He swallowed and smirked, raising his eyebrows at Louis mouth. Louis raised his fingertips to graze the slightly darker hair on his upper lip.

“Does my manliness intimidate you, young Harry?”

“Yes, a bit.” Harry winked. He goddamn winked at Louis. Louis-He-Just-Met, Louis. Louis took in a quick breath.

“I have more than just facial hair to intimidate you with.” Louis replied in a flirtatious tone. The other boys had fallen into another conversation earlier but their attention snapped back to Harry and Louis when their ears picked up the new lilt in their voices. 

Harry burst into laughter. “That was a good one, mate.” Harry was grinning so wide he felt his face looked a bit stupid, his eyes squinted and whole set of teeth on display. He didn’t really care, watching Louis light up at the positive reaction. Louis thanked him and left the other three boys in a state of confusion, looked amongst themselves with raised brows and mouths slightly agape. 

Harry and Louis hid their matching grins by eating, ignoring Niall, Liam, and Zayn's questioning expressions. And that was that. They sat side-by-side every lunch afterwards. 

They discovered they both loved music, and named Grease as the best musical of all time. They appreciated similar female forms, and secretly, without the other, or anybody, knowing, appreciated a few males as well. They were young and clueless and silly together. Harry spent time at Louis’, met his whole family and they loved him like another son and another brother to Jay, Mark, Lottie, Fizz, and toddler twins Daisy and Phoebe. Louis became a second son and brother in the Styles family as well, and loved Max almost as much as Harry. Their mums became fast friends, both fairly young compared to most other mothers in secondary school. Louis turned fifteen and Harry turned thirteen, but Harry was mature for his age and Louis was a bit immature, so no one could detect an age difference. It never was an issue. When Louis spent the night at Harry's and shared the queen-sized mattress, Max still joined the pile of people on the bed. Louis tagged along to days at the park, and often became a walking partner for Harry, even though he was never lonely with Max. He enjoyed Louis' presence nevertheless. The pair would buy ice cream cones and shared with Max, bought hot dogs and shared with Max. The Three Musketeers, Anne called them. 

Then one day in April, it turned sour. Everything after that changed. 

 

“ _Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!_ ” 

Louis groaned. His ringtone for Harry was blaring into his room, dragging him from sleep. He reached an arm out, flopping his hand around on his nightstand for the ringing phone. He lifted it and squinted at the screen, looking for the time. It was 6:02 am. He wondered why the hell his best friend was calling him so bloody early in the morning. Harry knew he didn’t get up until half six, and likely was not pleasant company until half seven. He pressed answer and held the phone to his ear, “’Lo?” He prompted Harry. 

"Max is dead and I found him. I found him, Louis!" He sobbed into the speaker.  


Louis jolted upwards, mouth falling open in shock, “Harry, oh God, Harry, I’m...I’m coming over, I’ll be right there.” He spluttered, ripping his duvet off and wrenching his door open. Louis only pocketed his phone when he heard a muted and shaky, “Okay,” from Harry’s end of the line. Louis shouted a good morning to his mum in the kitchen as he ran down the stairs. He grabbed the wall and swung his body into the kitchen doorway. Jay sat there with a mug of tea and the newspaper laid out on the table. 

"Mum I have to go to Harry's. Max apparently died and I need to go. Harry needs me to be there for him." Louis rushed.  


Jay had a sullen expression, "It's Friday, do you have any tests due today?" 

"Nope," Louis lied. He had a small little quiz in English but he could make it up on Monday.  


"Well, Boo I think you should go, then. Wanna take a quick shower?"  


"I'll shower at Harry's; I just need to get there right now."  


"'Kay, let's go." Jay slipped shoes onto her socked feet and grabbed her purse and keys while Louis threw a set of clean clothes into a drawstring backpack. He ran downstairs and out the front door, throwing it closed. He hopped into the car where Jay was waiting, adjusting the radio volume.  


Jay sped the whole way.  


Louis was silent with a frown on his face, eyes welling up. Not only was Max Louis’ favorite dog, he knew Harry would be really broken up about it. It was the worst to see Harry cry.  


Louis jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. He rang the doorbell but walked in, knowing Harry probably wasn't out of bed or planning on it any time soon. Louis rapped his knuckles on the bedroom door as he pushed the wooden door open. He could hear Harry's sobs over the door's hinges squeaking.  


"Hare?" Lou spoke softly. Harry let out a hot breath from his mouth. He turned over in his bed.  


"Louis," He croaked, his voice breaking before letting out another body-shaking sob, curling in on himself.  


"Shhh, you don't have to say anything." Louis hushed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed Harry's back at an awkward angle for a moment before kicking off his shoes and getting under the duvet to hug Harry to himself and rub his back easier. Harry's tears were already wetting his shirt shoulder in less than thirty seconds. Louis laid patiently, Harry clutching Louis tightly as if holding on for dear life. Louis soothingly hummed a single tone, moving his palm in continuous circles. Harry's sobs turned into softer cries, then occasional whines, until Louis was positive he was asleep. Louis soon followed, positive he wouldn't be moving for a while.  


Louis woke with a need to pee. He blinked slowly, stirring a bit. Harry whimpered in his sleep and tightened his loose arms around Louis' waist. Louis wiped his friend's still-damp fringe out of his face. He barely pressed his lips to Harry's forehead and then slowly shifted out of Harry's grip one arm at a time. He went the kitchen and put on the kettle, checking the time on the oven clock, 8:43. Louis stumbled into the bathroom to use the toilet. He decided to shower, using Harry's fruity shampoo and Axe body wash. Harry claimed the combination made him smell deliciously fresh and manly at the same time. Louis agreed. Louis toweled off and wrapped the towel around his hips, tiptoeing into Harry's room. He slowly pulled his bag open and retrieved his clean clothes. He put them on and placed his towel in a hamper in the bathroom. Louis returned to Harry and clicked the door shut. Harry moved. He turned from his belly, spread-eagle on the bed to his side, facing the door.  


"Louis?" He murmured.  


"Yeah, babe, I'm here." Louis climbed onto the bed. He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead for the second time that day. Harry sniffed and sat up. He looked like a wreck. His shirt was twisted round his torso, his whole face puffy and tinged red, especially his eyes. His hair was fluffy and sticking up and a bit of drool was dried to the corner of his mouth.  


"You need a wash. I'll make breakfast." Louis stated. He tugged Harry's arm out from under the blankets. "C'mon."  


"Mrmph," was Harry's only response. Louis coaxed him out of bed and into the bathroom. He helped Harry sluggishly tug his clothes off. "Th're clean," Harry mumbled. Louis raised an eyebrow but took the clothes into Harry's room and dropped them on the bed instead of in the hamper.  


He shuffled his bare feet into the kitchen while the sound of the showerhead spray filled the silent house. He found a note taped to the refrigerator handle. It read:  


_Harry and Louis,_  
 _I have to go to work :( but I'll be home around eleven. There's makings for lunch and dinner around the kitchen. Robin buried Max in the backyard.  
 _I love you boys.  
 _Harry, don't hesitate to call me, I will come home if you need me.  
 _Lou, take care of my baby.  
 _See you tonight,  
 _Anne .xx______  


Louis stuck the note on the counter and got to work making some eggs.  


He was scraping the scrambled eggs onto two plates with toast when he heard the squeak of the shower turning off. By the time he finished stirring the milk into his tea, Harry walked through the doorway, fully clothed and shaking his damp hair, sweeping his fringe aside.  


"Hey," Louis greeted his friend.  


"Hey."  


"Here's breakfast." Louis presented the full plate and a steaming mug of tea to Harry. Harry's nose crinkled.  


"I don't feel well."  


Louis put on a soothing but firm tone, "You'll feel worse if you don't eat. Start with tea." Louis held the mug out further towards Harry. He took it, sipping slowly. He nodded, a corner of his mouth turning up in a half-smile.  


"Thanks, Lou," Harry said, mouth hovering above the lip of the mug. They drank their tea in silence, glancing at each other every so often.  


"Wanna watch some telly?" Louis asked.  


"Sure."  


They carried their plates into the living room and sat in the middle of the couch, side by side and legs touching. Harry grabbed the remote from the coffee table and handed it to Louis. "What ever you want," He spoke.  


Louis hummed an acknowledgement. He checked the clock. It was 9:38, and no good programs were on. He opened Netflix and played a random episode of Phineas & Ferb. The tea had sparked Harry's appetite and he was soon wolfing his eggs and toast. They both set their plates on the coffee table simultaneously. They leaned back into the couch, and Louis slung an arm loosely around Harry's shoulders, his thumb resting at the juncture of Harry's shoulder and neck. He softly moved his finger in circles, soothing. After a few minutes, Harry shifted and looked at Louis. They wordlessly agreed to cuddle, Louis moving side ways with his head on the armrest and pillow under his neck. Harry swung his legs over the other end of the couch and rolled on his side to lay chest-to-chest on Louis. He rested his head on Louis shoulder and let out a sigh. They lay together for the rest of the cartoon episode. When the credits rolled, Louis turned from the television screen to Harry’s face. Harry lifted his head from Louis chest and looked back at him.  


Louis asked, “D’ya want to play the next one?” while lifting his hand slowly to reach for the remote on the floor.  


Harry shook his head, “No, I’m ready to talk now.”  


“Okay.” Louis scooted up a bit on the couch.  


Harry took a deep breath. “I got up this morning, and I showered and everything, got dressed,” _So that’s why he was in bed with clean clothes on_ , Louis thought. “And I went to let Max outside. So I opened the door and he went out, but it was drizzly so I went to my room to get shoes,” Harry sniffed, “I heard a car zoom by and this big thump and Max yelped,” his throat was closing up, his words catching and turning high-pitched, “So I ran outside and no one was there but Max was laying in the road,” Harry’s voice cracked and his throat was so tight, “I ran over to him, and there was blood around his head, and I pet him but he didn’t move,” Harry exhaled a shuddery breath, willing his welling tears not to fall. Louis rubbed his back lightly. “His eyes didn’t move. His chest didn’t move, Louis. I couldn’t, I couldn’t think that, that he was gone,” Harry wailed. “I shouted for Mum. I started screaming. Screaming, at the top of my lungs.” Harry’s tears rushed down his face, dropping on the boy beneath him and making Louis’ neck sticky with the wetness. “And my mum came and she, she told me,” Harry closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, his face scrunching up, “She told me he was dead!” He burst out. Harry clutched the collar of Louis’ shirt and sobbed into his chest. He shook both of them on the couch. Louis wiped the wetness from his own eyes, rubbing his face where tears ran down behind his ears in his horizontal position. He wrapped his arms over Harry’s bouncing shoulders, cooing _oo’s_ and _oh’s_. There were no words for Louis to say to fix anything. He could only hold and soothe Harry as best he could. He was a tactile person and physical contact was his best way to comfort. Louis played the next episode of Phineas  & Ferb but lowered the volume to background noise. He rubbed Harry’s silently shaking back and scratched at his scalp beneath his curls. Harry slowly but surely calmed down. Louis then heard a light snore escape Harry’s mouth and felt Harry’s drool seep through his shirt. He didn’t care.  


Louis watched three more episodes before his stomach growled. He slowly extracted himself from beneath Harry and made his way to the kitchen for the second time that day.  


Louis made up sandwiches the way each of the boys liked. After all, it was Louis responsibility as Best Friend to know how Harry liked his sandwiches. He poured glasses of milk and brought them into the dining room. Louis cleared off their dishes from breakfast and loaded the dishwasher. He plugged his iPod into the stereo and played Harry’s playlist quietly. He then set to the task of rousing Harry.  


“Ha-rry,” He singsonged. “Wake uu-up!” He grabbed Harry’s wrist and tugged slightly. Harry let out a loud breath. “I made lu-unch. It’s your favorite sandwich, Hare.” Harry’s eyes snapped open.  


“Why didn’t you say so?” He joked, though his voice came out raspy and broken from the crying and sleeping with his mouth wide open. He cleared his throat and swallowed. Harry sat up and Louis hoisted him off the couch, leading him to the dining area. They ate to the sound of Harry’s favorite songs. No words were needed. When Louis collected their plates he kissed Harry’s forehead and smacked his bum as Harry stood to return to the living room. They sat leaning against each other and Louis told Harry about his adventures taking care of his twin sisters Phoebe and Daisy when they were newborn a few years ago. He talked about how surprisingly good he was at changing diapers, laughing the whole time and then proceeding to explain the process, complete with hand gestures, to Harry. He talked about the story he read to the girls last night that was supposed to be a children’s book but had some weird and pervy undertones. He kept Harry laughing, and that was his goal, so it was a success. Then they watched Grease and sang along to all the songs, which lasted until about 3:00. Harry suggested Tangled with a grin and Louis happily complied.  


And so they spent the evening watching television, playing FIFA, and eating pasta cooked by Harry. It was rolling around ten o’clock; they had finished Love Actually and started on the old cartoon series Doug. They sat quietly watching as Doug and his dog went on an adventure.  


“I need a wee.” Harry stood up and lumbered through the short hall and into the bathroom. Louis heard the click of the handle when Harry shut the door. Louis pulled out his phone. He texted his mum to tell her how it was going and heard the toilet flush and the sink run. Louis kept watching Doug, waiting patiently for Harry to come back and sit by him. He waited for a long time. He knew Harry couldn’t still be using the toilet. Louis got up and strode toward the bathroom. He knocked softly at first and heard no answer.  


"Harry?" Louis turned the doorknob and pushed. He saw Harry bracing himself against the counter, staring into the sink where his tears dripped, gathered, and ran down the drain. His hair flopped down around his face and concealed a lot of his expression, but Louis could see his whole face was red-tinged again. "Hazza," Louis said with a sad frown. He stepped into the small bathroom and gripped Harry's shoulder with one hand, forcing his body to turn towards Louis. Louis slid his arms under Harry's limp ones and squeezed when he felt Harry wrap himself around Louis, his breath coming in short gasps. Harry’s shoulders shook Louis' with his sobs as they wracked his ribcage, his whole body.  


This was getting out of control. Harry couldn't spend a moment alone, and some with Louis, without crying his eyes out. Louis felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to make Harry's tears stop. He couldn't bring back Max, and that seemed like the only solution. "What can I do Harry? How do I help you?"  


"Stay." Harry breathed out shakily, his tears coming fewer and farther between. Harry sniffed snottily, "Can you, spend the night?"  


"Yeah. Yeah, I'll call my mum but I’m sure she'll say yes," Louis murmured into Harry's shoulder. He disentangled an arm from Harry and reached for his phone. He unlocked the screen and opened the dialer, pressing in his house number. In the middle of the second ring, his mum picked up.  


"Hello?"  


"Hi, Mum. I've gotta stay the night at Harry's. I don't need anything, I'll wear his stuff. I have a toothbrush here."  


Jay responded as Louis predicted, "Um, alright sweetie, I'll call you tomorrow morning and see how you are. And see about when you need to get picked up, okay?"  


Harry spoke up then, "My mum can take you home, she's working in the afternoon." He could hear Jay from his close proximity to Louis, two of their arms still linked together in the small, quiet bathroom.  


"Thanks, Harry. Tell your mum thank you, too," Jay replied.  


"Will do," Harry's gravely, wrecked voice sounded.  


"Alright boys, goodnight."  


"Goodnight," They said in unison.  


"Bye Mum," Louis tacked on at the end just before the dial tone. "Let's put on pajamas."  


Harry nodded and led the way to his bedroom across the hall. He pulled open his top dresser drawer, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms for Louis and tossing them to him. Louis pulled off his trousers and pants, slipping into the soft blue plaid pajamas commando. Harry shed his shirt and trousers, then tugged at his socks. He shucked his pants while Louis climbed into the queen-sized bed. Harry crouched by the outlet and plugged in the blanket warmers before sliding between the crème sheets. The two boys snuggled into the heating sheets, pulling the duvet up beneath their chins and turning on their sides to look at each other. This was their routine. It happened every night Louis stayed over. Harry reached across Louis to turn off the bedside lamp, his armpit promptly hovering above Louis’ face. Louis huffed with furrowed eyebrows and stuck his hand into Harry’s armpit, wiggling and tickling. Harry shrieked in surprise, curling his arm back in and falling beside Louis, closer to him than before. They stared at the other’s eyes for a moment, smiling softly. “I love you, sorry about today.” Louis whispered into the dark room.  


“I love you too,” Is all Harry responded. He closed his eyes, snuffing into Louis shoulder and curling his fingers around Louis’ warm bicep, sighing softly. They fell into sleep that way, connected.

 

### Notes:

Thank you for reading! P.S. I don't have a beta reader, Britpicker, or HTML editor so if you want to help me with any of those, it's very much appreciated!  
1DwearsCROCS xx


	2. Thing are weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one commented :( But I'm an impatient bugger and had a million and three ideas for this story line so here's a Chapter 2! PLEASE comment/inbox/tweet/DM or AT LEAST Kudos if you liked it whatsoever at all! I just need to know if this is shit or not so I know if I should scrap it.  
> Tanks xx
> 
> Also if you subscribe to my story that helps me know if you want more and it takes the least effort between commenting, bookmarking, and subscribing.  
> Plus then you get alerted if I update :)

Louis was thrust awake by a thrust to the stomach. His eyes flew open, a groan passing his lips. He looked at the clock; it read 4:25 am. He glared in Harry’s direction before he noticed it. Harry was thrashing around with his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed. A whine rose from his throat. He was having a nightmare. Louis grabbed his arms and pinned them down. Harry’s legs kicked harder and Louis sat on his thighs to end the attack. “Harry!” He whisper-shouted. 

Harry gasped and his eyes flew open, pupils dilating to the moonlight from the window. He stared at Louis and said loudly, almost shouting, “Louis,” 

“Shhh! Parents are sleeping! And _I was_ too!” Louis hushed. 

“Louis,” Harry grabbed his shoulders and wrenched him down into a suffocating grip. Harry was trembling. “My dream- _I_ was the one hit by a car and-and- _you_ found _me_ , I was so scared, it was so scary, Louis,” Harry spoke, his eyes welling up and his face flushing. Hot tears streamed down his face as he cried against Louis. His eyes clenched shut and his whole body was still shaking, like he was in shock. Louis encircled him with his arms. 

He cooed at him, “Shhh, I know, it was a dream, you’re okay, I’m okay,” 

“I _know_ it was a dream, it’s still scary to think about!” Harry whined. Louis was surprised that Harry was still shaken after another minute. He rolled them onto their sides and he rubbed Harry’s back while hugging him. Harry still cried. Louis buried his face in Harry’s neck, whispering soft _I know_ ’s into his ear. Harry cried less. Yet still tears leaked from his eyes and his shoulders still bounced occasionally with silent muffled sobs. 

“Harry?” Louis asked deeply. Harry only clung tighter, releasing a tight breath. 

”Every time I close my eyes I see it!” Harry cried, his throat closing up on his voice, on his air supply. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Louis whimpered. He pulled Harry closer, entangling their legs to fit the length of their bodies together. Harry cried a little less. “Look at me, hey, Harry.” Harry opened his eyes. Louis could tell even in the dim lighting that the whites of his eyes were pink. It emphasized the green in his irises. His mouth was redder than normal from being clamped shut to stifle sobs. Louis looked over his face. He raised his hand, cupping Harry’s face. He wiped away tear streaks with his thumb. Louis stared into Harry’s green eyes and pressed their foreheads together. Harry’s crying stopped, but his body still vibrated with aftershocks. Louis did the only thing he had left to do that could comfort Harry. They’d never done this before, but he felt it was worth doing now. 

Louis inched his lips closer to Harry’s. It wasn’t a fluid movement, it was shaky and hesitant. He took in a breath and closed the gap, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to emanate love and safety to Harry. His mouth pressed to Harry’s. Harry’s lips were warm like tea. Louis’ lips were like the cool side of a pillow. Harry’s shaking stopped immediately. He slowly kissed back, pressing his lips a bit harder against Louis’. There were no tongues, no movement even. Just one still pressing of lips. It was comfort. They stayed that way for a heartbeat longer, two, three. They needed breath and pulled back, exhaling in unison and taking in a long breath. It sounded like Louis sighed contentedly. Harry’s mouth quirked into a gentle smile. 

“Thank you,” He breathed. 

Louis kissed his cheek ever so slightly and quick. He rolled off Harry onto his side and whispered, “You’re welcome. Anything for you.” And in that moment Harry knew it was the truth. Louis would truly do anything for Harry, no matter how uncomfortable, no matter how dangerous it could be, Louis was his saving grace. 

“I know.” Harry broke his face into a grin. 

“Pfft,” Louis turned his face into Harry’s neck. “G’night,” He mumbled on his skin. 

“Night, Louis,” Harry returned quietly. As they drifted back to sleep, Louis sent out a silent prayer that nothing between them would be changed in the morning. 

 

Nothing between them was changed in the morning. Harry wore a silly grin and Louis cracked jokes and Anne cooked them pancakes while they watched Good Luck Charlie. Harry claimed he liked to watch it because the actress that plays Teddy, Bridget Mendler, was hot. Really, he thought Charlie was an adorable baby. 

Anne took Louis home and Harry and Louis texted through the weekend like they always did. They played some FIFA over headset. Harry cheered loudly when he beat Louis in the first match, but Louis’ yelling reached new volumes when he ended up beating Harry in the tournament. Soon it was Monday and they were at the lunch table with the guys. They all had a vague idea about the accident. Louis sent a mass text Saturday afternoon that Max had died and Harry was still a bit broken up about it. He had his sad moments, but nothing like that first day. After his night with Louis his anxiety was under control.

Harry gave the lads the gist of what happened that day. "But Lou was there, he helped me a lot." Harry smiled brightly at Louis and Louis smiled right back. Harry then gripped Louis' shoulder and tugged him forward, smacking a kiss on his cheek. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but Louis preened under the attention more than usual. Niall then launched into a story about his brother and him at a pub last week, but Louis continued to look at Harry. 

”Just doing what any best friend would do,” Louis replied, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and squeezing his side, but there wasn’t very much squeezing to be had. Harry’s hips very firm, “H?” 

”Hmm?” Harry turned his head from Niall back towards Louis. 

”Have you been working out?” 

”Erm, yeah? I-yeah I started going to a gym last week, to uh, ya know, tone…and, stuff.” Harry looked a bit embarrassed but he wasn’t blushing. 

”Why? You look fine, Harry. You’re like, the fittest in the group.” Louis supplied. 

”It’s just ‘til I get a bit taller and everything stretches out. I’m sick of this baby fat, it makes me look twelve.” 

”No it doesn’t! You have boyish charm!” Louis insisted. 

”Then ‘boyish charm’ is not what I want, and neither do girls.” Harry pointedly looked at Louis before turning back to listen to Niall finish his drunken escapade tale. 

Louis considered what Harry had told him. He thought about his own slightness. His abs showed but only because he was quite thin, not because he was muscular. It was alright when he wore all his clothes but he wasn’t happy with how fragile he looked with his shirt off. Louis decided he wanted to change that. 

”Can I come with you?” 

”To the gym?” 

”Yeah. It’ll be fun. Hannah was talking about how her and Emma go together so it’s less boring cause you have someone to talk to.” 

”Okay,” Harry smiled. 

”Cool.” 

They set a date to go that week. After school Harry and Louis went to the shop and bought Louis a sports water bottle (he’d been using plastic water bottles for footie but Harry reprimanded him about the environmental impact and carbon footprints et cetera, et cetera, blah, blah, blah) and a new pair of joggers. He was set. 

 

### Notes:

This was just a tid bit that I needed to force myself to write and post to get the ball rolling. This week and next week are finals weeks for me so I'll be much better at posting in a couple weeks when my summer starts :


End file.
